


Pokemon Parody Episode 65: Rivalry

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [65]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle of Season One! But wait.. what just happened to Bob?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 65: Rivalry

Bob entered the champion room, which is what he decided to call the final room. The room was circular, and, in truth, resembled an arena even more than the others. The markings on the ground had a pattern that resembled a Poké Ball. Despite how the other rooms were more beautiful, this room was reasonably simple, yet awe inspiring. Finally, he put his concentration on the apparent champion that stood in front of him. He wore a gray colored cloak and a purple colored T-shirt with a pair of jeans; it was Yarg.

Yarg smirked with a pleased look that Bob hadn’t seen for years. He really was glad to see his rival having made it so far! “Hey Bob, sorry I couldn’t tell you that I won back at Viridian Forest.” Bob blinked in response. “Well, you know I’ve never been one for formalities, so lets battle.” Bob nodded as Yarg chose his first Pokémon. It was one he had never seen; a Jynx.

Not really sure what else to use, Bob happened to choose Snorlax. The battle had begun. Yarg had Jynx try to toss Snorlax, but he was too heavy; even for Jynx’s psychic attack. Since Snorlax apparently fell asleep, it hardly reacted to either trainer or opponent. Eventually, Yarg had made Jynx faint by using Struggle. Even Bob thought Yarg was being oddly persistent.

The next Pokémon to come out was a Dragonite. Since Snorlax was apparently hurt enough, he was knocked out in the first attack. Bob pulled out a Max Revive, and used it on Kabuto; choosing him. As soon as Kabuto came out, Bob told it used to Slash, which was countered with Dragonite’s dodging. Dragonite blasted it with Hyper Beam, almost knocking Kabuto out. Bob’s eyes narrowed and his lips became thin, suddenly looking intimidating. He could feel his skills and abilities burst suddenly burst into the sky. He felt something shift inside of him; awakening.

All of his Pokémon - besides Snorlax - came out, and evolved to their final stages. They stood behind Bob, who smirked as a Kabutops stood up with a confident glare. Yarg stared at Bob in awe, having absolutely no idea what just happened.  
“Hey, Yen. How’s it been?” Bob said in a confident voice that Yarg had never heard.

“Y-yen? You haven’t called me by my name in years!” Yarg - Yen said. Yen suppressed his shock and excitement of the sudden change, and continued, “ Aaron… is that you?”

Aaron grinned wider, giving him a slightly creepy look, then laughed. “Yep. Kabutops, use Hydro Pump!” Following his masters order, Kabutos knocked Dragonite out.

The next of Yen’s Pokémon to come out was Magneton; knocking Kabutops out with Thunder. Aaron chose Dugtrio, who knocked out Magneton in turn. Dugtrio reached level 30.

Scyther came out, and Aaron left Dugtrio out. The two Pokémon duked it out for awhile. Scyther would slash at Dugtrio, who would burrow underground, and attempt to hit Scyther. Scyther jumped away, making Dugtrio miss. No matter, Dugtrio managed to knock it’s apparent rival in speed. Dugtrio reached level 32.

Lapras sprang out of its Poké Ball; Dugtrio went behind Aaron and Omastar came forth. Lapras used Water gun, which was pushed back by a slightly stronger water gun from Omastar. Lapras flew back a few feet from the force, hitting a wall. Before it could react, Omastar tackled it, tangling it in its tentacles, finishing Yen’s Lapras off.

At last, Yen’s main Pokémon, Arceus, came out. It turned out Arceus had reached level 72, but Aaron didn't really care. He knew his newly evolved Gyarados would suffice. Somehow, Gyarados had become level 57. The two Pokémon clashed with a huge amount of force. Gyarados roared as a bright light filled it’s gaping mouth. A massive Hyper Beam slammed into Arceus, knocking it out.

Despite Yen’s previous happiness, he fell to his knees, showing obvious signs of defeat. When Bob felt his personalities switch again, his Gyarados devolved back into Magikarp. Bob went over to Yen, and attempted to comfort him a bit. Yen thanked him, but obviously didn’t calm down. Bob turned around and Yen looked up as Yen and Bob’s mothers entered, following Prof. Oacuh.


End file.
